


Best Friends to the End

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 4





	Best Friends to the End

Best Friends to the End  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Wow! It’s here already?” Jessie gasped.

“Yup!” her best friend, Kaitlin, replied, speaking into her phone as she looked out her bedroom window at the small team of uniformed caterers constructing the frame on the patio of her back garden, “And it looks sooo cool!”

“I’m coming right over!” enthused Jessie. “See you in ten!” 

“See you, girlfriend!” Kaitlin grinned before ending the call and setting her phone down. The pretty twelve year old, her light brown hair streaked with blonde, had just got out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel which came to just above her knees. Standing in front of the full-length mirror on her wardrobe door, she dropped the towel and admired her own, lithe, naked body.

Kaitlin and Jessica had been best friends since they were four years old and were nearly inseparable. They were so close that, when out together, people often took them for sisters and they did everything together – Shared birthday parties since their birthdays were only two weeks apart, liked the same music, sat together in every lesson at school, attended the same gymnastics club… It was no surprise, therefore, that when Kaitlin’s mum had asked if she would agree to be cooked for her social club garden party, she had ended up with a two-for-one deal! 

Three months off her thirteenth birthday, a birthday she would never see, Kaitlin’s body was developing nicely! Her legs were toned without being overly muscular, her hips starting to widen and her rump round and juicy. Her breast, while no more than an A-cup, were still nicely formed with large, light-brown nipples. She had showered with Jessica often enough to know that her body was very similar and both girls already liked to remove what little pubic hair they had so that it wouldn’t embarrass them during gym class so there was no danger of anybody getting hair in their food! The guests at that afternoon’s party were certainly in for a treat! 

Deciding there was no point putting real clothes on since everyone was going to see her naked soon enough anyway, Kaitlin simply slipped on her fleece bath-robe and went downstairs to wait for her friend. Her mum was in the kitchen with her best friend, “Auntie” Carol, and together they were preparing the salads and other side-dishes to be served with the girls’ meat that afternoon. 

“Oh hello piggy!” Carol grinned, “Ready for your big day?”

“Oink oink!” Kaitlin giggled in response. 

“Excited?” her mum asked, smiling as she slid a big bowl of green salad onto a shelf in the fridge. “Do you know what time Jessica’s coming over?” 

“She’s on her way now!” Kaitlin informed her, “She’s excited to see the spit!” 

“Oh I see!” chuckled her mum, “Glad she’s keen!” 

“Oh yes!” Carol agreed. “A happy piggy is a tasty piggy!” 

As soon as they heard that Jessie was keen to join her friend on the menu, Kaitlin’s parents had called hers and cleared it with them, agreeing a fair price for her meat and, of course, inviting them to the party. Then the task had been to find a way that the girls could be cooked together and enjoy it for as long as possible! After searching many websites and reading a seeminly endless number of reviews, they had found a solution that everyone was happy with, and that was what the caterers were currently putting together in the large back garden where the party would take place!

“I’ll get it!” Kaitlin shouted when the doorbell rang, running into the hall-way and not caring how her robe flapped up as she ran. Flinging the door open, she saw her best friend standing there wearing denim shorts that were more like hot-pants and only a bikini top covering her chest. “Hey fellow piggy!” Kaitlin beamed as she hugged her friend. Jessie was ever so slightly shorter than Kaitlin with very similar-coloured hair cut in a similar style and a rump that was even more peachy than her friend’s. Kaitlin’s mum was not upset at all to have such a lovely young meat-girl to serve to her guests alongside her own daughter. 

“So are you going to show me or what?” Jessie grinned, flashing her teeth which until last week had born braces. They were not supposed to have come off for another month but she had begged her parents, pointing out that if she was going to cook, correcting her teeth was a little pointless! 

“Yeah come on!” Kaitlin grabbed her hand and dragged her through the kitchen, passing through so fleetingly that she only had the chance to offer a quick wave in greeting to her “second mum” and Carol before they were out the back door and on the patio.

“Woah!” Jessie exclaimed. The device was fully constructed by now and the caterers were busy setting up their other tools, leaving the girls to get a good look! Rather than twin spits like some devices used, it consisted of a single, thick pole with two adjustable skewer prongs opposite each other and lots of holes through which thin stabilising skewers could be pushed. The girls would be cooked facing each other, their small breasts pressed to each other’s as they slowly turned over the coals, shiny red apples in their mouths and their virgin pussies firmly skewered. 

“Hot, right?” Kaitlin took her friend’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

“So you must be the two piggies we’re roasting this afternoon?” A middle-aged woman in a smart uniform with the catering company’s logo embroidered on the blouse came over and smiled at them. “I’m Catherine and I will be supervising your cooking today.”

“That’s us!” Jessie grinned. “I’m Jessica, Jessie. And this is Kaitlin.” The both grinned at the friendly woman. 

“Well it’s a little early to start you cooking yet.” She glanced at her watch. 

“Oh we know!” Kaitlin smiled, “We just wanted to get a good look at it!”

“I should probably shower anyway...” Jessie reflected. “I kinda just threw my clothes on and came out when you called!”

“Didn’t your mum make a big deal of wanting to say goodbye to you?” asked Kaitlin. 

“Nah.” her friend grinned. “She’s coming to the party anyway, she can say goodbye then!” She turned to Catherine, “We do get to say hi to the guests before we cook, don’t we? I get so wet at the thought of talking to the people who are going to eat me and showing off my body!” She blushed a little, wondering if she had maybe said too much and given away too many intimate secrets but the older lady just smiled, well used to how horny preteen meat-girls could get in their final hour or so. 

“Well that’s good!” she chuckled. “It will help the spit go in more easily!” Jessie blushed a little deeper and smiled sheepishly. “But yes,” Catherine assured her, “you will get to meet most of the guests before we put you on to cook and you should live quite a long time through the process too. In fact I’ve known some girls only to stop blinking and looking around ten to fifteen minutes before they’re ready to serve. A lot of it, of course, depends on your constitution and the extent of the internal injuries the spit causes.” She explained this in a matter-of-fact tone as if she were describing how to select the correct size shoe to support your foot. “Perhaps I could take a look at you, since you’re here?” 

“Sure!” The girls understood what she meant right away and Kaitlin was naked almost immediately, having only to open and drop her bath-robe then kick off her flip-flops. It took Jessie a minute or too longer as she had buttons, zippers and knots to undo, not to mention more pieces to remove, but soon the two preteen meat-girls were stark naked in front of the woman who would cook them. 

“Very nice!” I she nodded, looking them both up and down. “Good to see that you’re shaved already and it’s clear that you work out. Dancing?”

“Gymnastics.” Kaitlin replied, “But I do like to dance too!” 

“Well it’s clearly paid off!” Catherine nodded approvingly, walking behind them and giving each of their rumps an appraising squeeze. “It will be an honour to cook you too!” The girls smiled proudly, blushing a little at the compliment. “Did you know small ones like this, just starting to grow, are far tastier than the big ones you see on older teens?” Catherine cupped first Jessie’s then Kaitlin’s small boobies in her hands. “Yes, these will definitely be a treat! You two are perfect!” 

“Thank you!” they replied in unison. 

“Just one thing.” She turned to Jessie. “I know of course that you had to get over here somehow but I’d advise against putting your clothes back on. See these?” she traced faint red indented lines on the twelve year old’s hips. “These are caused by the elastic in your underwear. You have some on your shoulders and back from your top too. Now they don’t in any way effect your taste, of course, but you want to look your best on the spit don’t you?” The young girl nodded earnestly. “They should fade in half an hour or so, especially if you’re going to shower now. I did hear you say that, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I need to.” Jessie admitted. 

“Well I showered already,” Kaitlin posed with her hands behind her head, showing off her clean and flawless young body, “but I’ll happily come and give you a hand!” 

“Good idea!” Catherine chucked, “Go get nice and clean, you two, and I’ll see you back out here in an hour or so, once the guests start to arrive, then we can get you oiled up and ready to cook!” The girls grabbed their discarded clothes but made no move to put them back on before running into the kitchen where Jessie was finally able to say a proper hello to Kaitlin’s mum. 

“Well?” Carol asked, “What do you think?”

“It’s beyond awesome!” Jessie enthused. Kaitlin’s mum, who’s name was Maria, gave her a warm hug. 

“I’m so glad you like it!” Maria kissed the top of Jessie’s head. Kaitlin was an only child but, over the years, she had almost come to think of this sweet girl as one of her own too. 

“I see the meat delivery has arrived!” Kaitlin’s dad, Ian, laughed as he came into the kitchen to make himself a fresh mug of coffee. He would be attending the party, of course, but it was his wife’s project and he had learned many years ago that the most helpful thing he could do on such occasions was to stay out of the way until called upon. 

“Yup!” Kaitlin stood up and gave a twirl for her dad before sticking out her backside and wiggling it at him. “What do you think?” Jessie pushed her small breasts together teasingly then blew him a kiss making her friend’s dad blush. 

“You both look great!” he chuckled, grabbing a large double-chocolate cookie from the plate on the counter, “Good enough to eat! See you later!” He smiled as he beat a hasty retreat with his coffee and snack, closing the door behind him. 

“Looks like Dad approves the menu!” Maria chuckled. 

“We’re just off to the shower.” Kaitlin grinned, “I know I just got out but somebody forgot to wash this other piggy so I guess I’ll have to do it!” She made a show of sighing and rolling her eyes. “Come on!” She grabbed Jessie’s arm playfully, “Let’s get you smelling better or people might think your meat has already started to go off!” 

Laughing, Jessie ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Kaitlen hot on her tale and slapping her very appetizing rump and time she got close enough to do so. Soon they were at the top of the stairs and tumbled through the bathroom door together, giggling. 

“Into the shower with you, smell piggy!” Kaitlin instructed imperiously before following her friend into the glass cubical and turning on the water, nice and hot. “Arms up! Let’s get you clean!” Neither of the girls would have thought to identify as lesbian and although neither of them had ever had a serious boyfriend, and now of course never would, they were well used to comparing notes about boys they liked, either at school or in the movies. This did not mean, however, that they had never experimented together and since they only had a matter of hours left to live, part of which would be spent impaled and secured to a metal pole, their nubile young bodies pressed together as they slowly cooked for the hungry party guests, they were both very much in the mood to make the most of it!

Squirting some lemon-scented shower-gel into her hands, Kaitlin began to slowly wash her friend’s body, massaging her developing chest and running her hands down her back to soap up her magnificent rump. With her friend’s hands caressing her, Jessie pulled Kaitlin forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. 

“Our bodies are going to cook like this!” she whispered in her ear, “Our boobs squashed together and metal spikes in our tight cunts!” Using crude language like that gave Jessie a special thrill. Rubbing her firm, soapy body against Kaitlin she reached between her legs, feeling her friend do the same. Their lips locked once more and their hard nipples rubbed against each other as the two nubile meat-girls explored each other’s spit-holes. 

“I hate to break up this party!” Kaitlin’s mum, Maria, chuckled, opening the door to the shower and peering through the steam, “But the guests are starting to arrive and it’s time to show them the menu!” 

“Oh but I thought they weren’t coming until…” Kaitlin tailed off as her mum held up her phone, showing that more than an hour had passed since they came up to shower. “Oops. I guess we lost track of time!”

“Yes that happens when you’re having fun!” her mum laughed, “But it’s time for a different sort of fun now. Come on, dry yourselves off and be downstairs in ten minutes, okay?” 

“Okay!” the girls chorused, blushing and giggling, embarrassed at having been caught with their pants down, so to speak, but excited for what was to happen next. Quickly, they grabbed the fresh towels that were hanging on the rail, now a little damp from having been in the steamy bathroom for so long, and dried off their own bodies then took it in turn to brush and blow-dry each other’s hair. Soon they were ready to go down and face their public. Their public that was very much looking forward to eating them.

“Ready?” Jessie asked.

“As I’ll ever be!” laughed Kaitlin and the pair scampered down stairs and back into the kitchen. Carol was waiting for them, all the salads and side-dishes waiting in the fridge to be taken out and the mess cleaned up.

“Hello you two! Looking delicious!” Carol grinned. “Your mum’s outside doing the hostess thing,” she chuckled, looking at Kaitlin, “so I said I’d wait for you and take you out when you came down.”

“Are my mum and dad here?” Jessie asked, feeling a little nervous for the first time. 

“Yes they are.” Carol smiled. “They’re looking forward to seeing you.”

“Well let’s not keep them waiting any longer, eh?” Jessie grinned. She took Kaitlin’s hand and, with a gentle hand on each of their shoulders, Carol led them out into the garden.

To be continued...

UPDATE 22/11/20

There were more people in the garden than the girls had been expecting. Somehow, Kaitlin had been imagining it would be just a few of her mum’s friends but the garden was filled with not only women but their husbands, sons and daughters too, all of whom broke off from their conversations to clap and cheer when the two naked preteens were led out. 

“Go on!” Carol chuckled, tapping them on the shoulders, “Go show off the menu!” It was such a thrill for the girls, walking around stark naked in front of all the guests in their nice clothes, all eyes on their exposed bodies and all bellies hungry for their meat. 

“Looking good, girls!” Kaitlin’s dad raised his glass to them as they passed. “Have fun!” Both waved and blew kisses back to him. Many of the guests stopped them for a better look at the meat and some even wanted to touch, although most were polite about it and asked first. It seemed to be the girls’ lovely meaty rumps that received the most attention although several people also felt their developing chests and seemed to like what they found. One older lady even slipped her finger into Jessie’s admittedly moist young pussy before licking her finger with a happy, excited expression on her face.

“That was kinda weird!” the twelve year old whispered to her friend as the lady walked away without a word.

“Just a bit!” Kaitlin whispered back, giggling. “Hot ‘though, isn’t it? All these people checking us out as meat!”

“I’m not sure that’s quite what they have in mind!” Jessie teased, pointing to a couple of boys who looked to be ten or eleven and who were staring at the two naked girls with their eyes practically out on stalks. She blew them a kiss and they both blushed furiously and quickly turned away. “I’ve not seen my mum and dad ‘though.” Jessie frowned.

“They have to be here somewhere!” Kaitlin scanned the crowd. “My mum said they were… Oh! There they are!” she grinned and pointed toward the patio where they would very soon be roasting. Jessie followed her point and saw her parents stood chatting happily to Catherine, the head caterer. Jessie’s dad had a beer bottle in his hand while her mum was sipping from a glass of white wine. 

“Oh yeah!” Jessie smiled, relieved. “Let’s go see them. It must be pretty much time to get us over the coals anyway!” Quickly, the excited pair made their way, hand in hand, between the huddles of hungry guests to the patio. 

“Ah! There you are!” Catherine smiled, “I was just about to come look for you.”

“Yup! Two delicious spit-piggies reporting for duty!” Kaitlin saluted and both girls giggled. 

“Hi there honey!” Jessie’s mum put her arms around her daughter and gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. The girl then moved to her dad and received another warm embrace. 

“Looking forward to your meal?” she asked, eyes sparkling as she looked up at her parents. 

“We certainly are!” Her dad reached over her shoulder and squeezed her rump, making her giggle, before her mum put both hands on her chest and gave her small breasts a squeeze. 

“Oh lovely!” Kaitlin’s mum came over and saw that the girls were waiting with Catherine. “I should make an announcement.” She tapped a wine glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention then picked up the wireless mic connected to the PA system which was currently playing gentle background music. She pressed the button on the mic to automatically cut out the music. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she spoke into the mic, her amplified voice filling the garden, “friends and honoured guests. Thank you for joining us this afternoon for this very special get-together. As I’m sure you all know, my daughter Kaitlin and her best friend Jessica have agreed to feed us all this afternoon and it’s time to get them cooking!” There was more applause and people started to make their way over to watch. 

“So please join me in thanking them and wishing them happy cooking!” Yet more applause followed, accompanied by whoops and cheers and whistles. The girls blushed a little at the attention and waved happily at the guests. “And now it’s time for Catherine and her team to do what they do best! Please enjoy the rest of your afternoon and the food which should be ready in about two hours. Until then there are nibbles and more drinks available to my left.” She pointed to the long table at the end of the patio, beyond the double-roasting device. “Catherine, they’re all yours!” A final smattering of applause was given as she switched off the mic and the music swam back out of the speakers. The girls were breathing very rapidly now. It was time to cook!

To be continued...

UPDATE 30/11/20

Besides Catherine herself, the catering team consisted of five people, two men and two women, all of whom appeared to be in their early twenties and who wore uniform black trousers and black polo-shirts with the company logo embroidered on the chest.

“Right, piggies!” Catherine smiled briskly, “The girls will get you oiled up while the boys get the mounting apparatus ready.”

“Aww!” Jessie pulled an exaggerated pouty face. “Can’t the boys oil us up?” Both young men were quite handsome and appeared to be well-built and the horny preteen couldn’t help imagining their hands all over her body as they smeared her with oil ready for cooking. 

“Oh I’m sure they’d be delighted to!” Catherine laughed, “But trust me on this, you’ll enjoy it a whole lot more if the girls do it. After all, who knows what a girl likes more than another girl!” She winked and went to speak to some of the guests while her assistants went to work.

The two young men took the pole with the twin spits from its mount and placed it upright in a stand then constructed a kind of scaffold around it with steps leading up to about half way up the height of the skewers. As they did so, the two young women began to get the meat-girls oiled up. Kaitlin was seen to by the tall, beautiful blonde while Jessie was assigned the cute-faced red-head with the unruly curls tamed as best they could be in a loose ponytail. 

Within a few seconds, both meat-girls understood exactly what Catherine had meant. While the assistants oiling them up were professional and worked methodically to cover their meat in the oil which would help them stay moist and tender as they cooked and allow their skin to brown and crisp without ugly cracking, there was a sensitivity in their touch their made the application feel more like a massage that food prep, and not just any massage. Soon the girls were both panting, staring into each other’s eyes, more aroused than they had even been in the shower and wishing desperately that they could be back there. 

When the young woman’s fingers slipped inside Kaitlin’s hungry preteen cunt she could hold back no longer and let out a cry of pleasure loud enough to turn heads even among those guests who had not remained to watch the spitting. Jessie was not far behind her.

“See what I mean?” Catherine winked at the meat-girls as the two assistants stood up, wiped their hands and blew kisses at the pair before returning to other duties. “Trust me, the boys would not have you feeling like this. You’d feel about as aroused as when your mum rubs thick, sticky sun-cream on you at the beach and they’d end up with messed underwear which is incredibly unprofessional!” She smiled cheekily as she said all this and the two friends giggled. “But I’m not so mean as to insist they keep their hands off you all together!” she observed with another wink, “I have to let there be some perks to their job after all! I assume, given you situation, you’re unlikely to sue if either of them… what’s the expression? Cops a feel?”

“Oh he can feel anything he likes!” Kaitlin observed a little dreamily, staring at the muscular arms of the blonde young man who had finished his work and was now chatting to his co-worker while they waited for further instructions. Almost immediately after the words were out of her mouth, Kaitlin blushed a deep crimson – she had intended the reply to be purely in her own head and was as shocked as anyone when it came out of her mouth! Fortunately, nobody teased her about it and the blush had subsided somewhat by the time the two young men came over. 

“Hi!” the blonde smiled first at Kaitlin then at Jessie, “I’m Kev, this is Connor.” The brown haired young man gave a little wave and an endearingly sheepish smile. “Let’s get you two ladies on to cook, shall we?” Somewhat flattered by being called ladies, rather than girls or even piggies, the two friends eagerly nodded and allowed the boys to guide them to the scaffold. 

“What do we do?” Jessie asked, eyeing the sharp metal skewer a little nervously. 

“Just climb up,” Connor explained, holding her hand so that the oily young girl did not slip on the steps, “and I’ll help you onto the spit.” Jessie nodded and mounted the steps. Opposite, she could see Kaitlin doing the same, supported by Kev who she was looking at with adoring eyes. At the top of the steps, Jessie straddled the spike and felt the cold, oiled metal slip inside her pussy. 

“Okay.” Kev explained to Kaitlin with one hand on her bottom and the other cupping her breast. “Now we’re going to take the steps away and we’ll help you lower yourselves onto the spits. Once you’re far enough on, we’ll fix you with the skewers. Okay?” Kaitlin nodded. On the other side of the pole, Jessie was having the same explained to her. Already the two girls could feel their nipples pressing against each other either side of the thick pole and the cold metal inside them only added to the feeling of stimulation. 

To be continued...

UPDATE 04/12/20

“You might want to grip the pole,” Kev instructed the girls, “as high up as you can.” The girls did as they were told. 

“Now grip tightly!” Connor warned. “We’re going to move the steps now so you’ll be holding yourselves up.”

“Just for a moment!” Kev cut in reassuringly, “Then we’ll help you. But moving the platforms takes both hands.” Kaitlin gripped as hard as she could as the young men unclipped the scaffold parts and pulled them back. She felt the support disappear from beneath her and in moment it was only her own strength separating her from a very fast an ugly impalement.

“What if we just let go?” Jessie giggled, the muscles in her arms starting to burn, “We’re going to be skewered on these things in a minute anyway!” 

“You can if you like!” Kaitlin stuck out her tongue, “But I don’t fancy cooking with a bloody great spike sticking out of my belly. I want to do this properly!” 

“Good point!” Jessie laughed, wiggling a little to make the metal spike intimately probing her a little more comfortable although relaxing around it was tricky when she had to use all her strength to keep herself from falling. Mercifully, just as she was beginning to lose the feeling in her arms, she felt herself being held with large, strong hands – one on her chest and the other supporting her rump. 

“Okay piggies!” It was Catherine’s brisk, businesslike voice they heard. “The boys are going to gently lower you onto the spits. Try to relax and go with it. By the time they are all the way in you will essentially be sitting on them then we can fix your arms and legs and get you cooking. They shouldn’t come as high as your heart so you should survive this. Of course there will be a good deal of internal damage but it’s not like you two need to worry about long-term effects!” Both girls could not help chuckling at this good-natured joke.

Looking across at her friend, Kaitlin could see that Jessie was starting to squirm on the spit just as much as she was. The feeling of the thick metal penetrating her tight, virgin hole was starting to drive her crazy! Connor’s hand on her breast squeezed slightly – he was clearly enjoying this part of his job. Slowly, he began to lower her down. 

Both girls’ eyes bulged a little as the spits were pushed deeper inside them. The gathered audience of hungry diners watching their spitting were forgotten as both experienced their first and final fucking. The young men’s hands were gentle but firm as they guided the nubile young bodies down further and further onto the spits. Kaitlin let out a sob and Jessie whimpered as the head of the spike tore through their cervix and continued its relentless path of destruction through their insides. 

After what felt like an eternity, the girls felt themselves stop moving and come to rest, if it could be called that, on the “seat” where the spikes were attached to the main pole.

“Hold onto the pole.” Connor instructed, taking his hands off the young girl’s lithe, oiled body. Kaitlin did as she was told and saw her friend do likewise. Very soon, the boys were back with armfuls of skewers which they dropped onto the grass with a clatter. 

Jessie winces and thin spikes were forced through her calf muscles and thighs, pinning her lower half securely to the still-vertical spit. She could feel her skin pressed against Kaitlin’s as the two girls’ legs were woven together. 

Connor gently pulled Kaitlin’s hands off the pole and used a single skewer to pin her forearms to the pole so that her hands were above Jessie’s head and her friend’s above her own. The two girls grinned at each other in excitement and arousal as their nubile bodies were pressed against each other, their hard nipples rubbing against the other’s chest. 

“Perfect!” Catherine nodded her approval and smiled. “Now for the finishing touch!” She produced two shiny red apples with the cores removed and the meat-girls obligingly opened their mouths wide to have them pushed in, prompting polite applause from those watching. 

With the spitting complete, the young men carefully lifted the pole our of its mount and tipping it horizontal. The heating elements were lit and glowing as the pole was dropped into the mounts and locked into position.

Her body crushed against her best friend’s, Kaitlin broke into an immediate sweat, the salty liquid mingling with the cooking oil, as the heat blasted her tender skin. As the pole started to rotate, the girls found their was just enough “give” in the position they had been mounted to hump the short spits which impaled them, with the added bonus of rubbing their small but perky preteen tits against each other. 

It was Jessie who came first, humping the spit, followed seconds later but Kaitlin. Both girls rode the wave of their orgasm as they continued to pleasure themselves, turning over the heat. Crying out in ecstasy around the apple, Kaitlin closed her eyes and suddenly Jessie was aware that her friend had stopped breathing. As a final wave of pleasure crashed over her, Jessie also gave up her spirit and became nothing but cooking meat.

“I’m so glad they got to cook together!” Jessie’s mum exclaimed two hours later as she munched happily on a role filled with her daughter’s delicious thigh meat.

“Oh yes!” Kaitlin’s mum agreed, wiping her mouth and pondering what cut she wanted next. “It was so good of you to allow it!”

“Oh you know those two!” her friend chuckled. “Inseparable!” 

“Indeed!” Kaitlin’s mum nodded, looking over at the two half-stripped carcasses still mounted to the double spit. “Best friends to the end!”

THE END


End file.
